Enamorado
by MinnieLost'Memories
Summary: Me hicieron cortar el titulo buena pues. ., mi pareja yaoi favorita.


Hola hola hola, tenia la idea escribi y esto salio lo proxima que escriba sera una historia de minimo 10 capitulos

Otro One-Shot*-*

Gracias a los que leen, amo escribir pero me encanta que les guste gracias sin mas aqui esta*-*

_**Que dibuje corazones no significa que este enamorado. **_

* * *

><p>Salió el sol otra vez, nunca han querido que el sol se detenga y puedan estar en cama? bueno ese es uno de esos días, y no es que sea vago ni nada de eso es que no es un buen día para levantarme.<p>

Tienes 10 segundos o te levantare y meteré al baño con ropa tú decides. – esa voz significaba el mal de sus días, acaso no entendía que ese día no quería hacer nada que no tuviera que ver con dormir?

10 - comenzó

Sabia que si no se levantaba, lo haría pero es que no quería hacia mucho que era responsable y nunca se quejaba pero hoy quería ser holgazán y quedarse todo el día en cama sin que Usami- san hiciera de las suyas con él.

9

Por qué le costaba tanto a el entender que no se quería levantar que quería quedarse en cada todo el día, porque no lo dejaba en paz de una vez?

8

Usami-san - dijo el menor - no me levantare hagas lo que hagas así que por favor lárgate quiero dormir.

7

BAKA! Que parte no entiendes? NO me Levantare - seguía diciendo el menor cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero que Usami - san se fuera de verdad lo molestaba cuando se ponía así. Y más cuando sabía lo que venía.

6

Levanto la sabana y vio al mayor encima de él y por supuesto su sonrojo no se hizo tardío.

5

Misaki, cuando vas a entender que si me despierto y no te encuentro, además de que no me gustan mucho las mañanas sin ti es peor? - el mayor al decir esto se acercó a una distancia demasiado peligrosa para ambos

Idiota - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el mayor juntara sus labios contra los suyos, no podía mentir le gustaba que lo besara en las mañanas, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y el mayor se separo.

4

Misaki, te amo - Usami- san repetía aquello cada vez que podía, irritando al menor de una manera increíble pero siempre que no lo decía sentía que el corazón ya no le latía necesitaba a ese pervertido.

Te amo - repitió abrazando a su protegido y este solo le quedo abrazarlo y ocultar su rostro en su hombro.

3

Te amo Usami-san - el mayor lo abrazo con más fuerza lo quería, ya no había escapatoria y tampoco la quería era feliz con el mayor y si algo los separaba de seguro esa felicidad acabaría.

2

Otro beso se hizo presente pero esta vez con más fuerza sabían que no quedaba tiempo en cualquier momento vendrían por el manuscrito que Usami - san no había terminado pero como siempre a él le importaba poco lo que pasara a su alrededor estaba con su Misaki y eso para él era suficiente

1

Te lo advertí - dijo el mayor antes de alzarlo y llevarlo al baño

Te di 10 segundos o acaso no me oíste? – Dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa.

BAJAME! Yo puedo caminar solo sabias?- El mayor le hizo casa y lo bajo delicadamente le gustaba hacerlo enojar por las reconciliaciones que tenían

Si pero me gusta cargarte cual princesa – le dijo en un susurro al cual Misaki se estremeció _un momento dijo princesa? _

Usami..- un fuerte jalón los saco de sus pensamientos el mayor lo alzo de nuevo llevándolo a la ducha

Veo que no te bañaras si no te obligo – al oír eso el colores se le subieron a la cabeza pero cuando este iba a replicar el mayor lo tomo en brazos y dijo – Si quieres que me detenga solo dilo.

y- yo – tenía que aceptarlo no quería que se detuviera, otro beso se hizo presente pero esta vez fue más desesperado el agua corría pero al parecer a ellos no les importaba se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

El mayor sonrió sabía lo que venía al igual que el menor compartieron otro beso al momento de que Usami lo apretaba contra si.

_No puedo decir que viviré sin ti, porque no podría, eh decir que me eh enamorado de ti más de lo que debería._

Así comienza mi día tan normal como cualquiera no?

* * *

><p>Lo escribi hace una hora, asi que bueno gracias por leer besitos desde venezuela :*<p> 


End file.
